1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to extraction devices, and especially to an extraction device employed in an electronic device for receiving and extracting a memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, electronic readers, and computers, include a space to plug in a memory card. When a user wants to take out the memory card, a program is executed to save data in the memory card. However, the program must be started by the user. If the user forgets to start the program before taking out the memory card, the data in the memory card may be damaged.